


Condamné à être libre

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [548]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, DFB-Pokal, Denial of Feelings, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Non-Consensual Touching, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shower Sex, Traditions, read the tagsssss, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Il y a une tradition après les finales de Pokal, le gagnant choisit son perdant, et il décide d'en faire ce qu'il en veut.
Relationships: Manuel Neuer/Lukas Hradecky
Series: FootballShot [548]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Condamné à être libre

Condamné à être libre

Manuel ne sait pas si cette tradition est juste, mais il ne regrette rien. C’est quelque chose qu’il n’a jamais réellement compris, mais comme tout le monde en Allemagne, il se tait et l’applique. Le capitaine gagnant la Pokal gagne aussi le droit de coucher avec celui qu’il veut dans l’équipe adverse. Il ne sait pas si c’est pareil pour les amateurs et les féminines, mais il sait que cette tradition est instaurée depuis un moment pour les équipes premières masculines. Il y a bien évidemment quelques règles ; pas le droit de droguer, de toucher aux joueurs pas encore majeurs, et si quelqu’un veut prendre la place de celui choisit, le gagnant doit accepter. Manuel est le capitaine, alors cette responsabilité post-match repose sur ses épaules, même s’il sait que Thomas ou d’autres seraient aussi intéressés (pauvre Thomas, 2018, seule année capitaine et il perd en finale). C’est sa deuxième Pokal gagnée d’affilée en tant que capitaine, et il ne ressent pas vraiment de regrets avec du recul, il ne fait que respecter une tradition qu’il n’a pas instaurée. Après tout, chaque coupable se trouve des excuses quand les preuves ne sont pas si évidentes.

Il a fait son choix depuis qu’il a su que Leverkusen irait en finale (il a du mal à croire que Francfort et son capitaine aurait pu gagner et se taper l’un des joueurs adverses mais il aurait bien aimé savoir qui Abraham aurait pris, et inversement, qui Bender aurait pris). L’année dernière, il a testé Sabitzer, pour peut-être enfoncer un peu plus sa défaite, c’était amusant de voir l’autrichien si fort dans sa fierté se retrouver tout s’un coup si faible. C’est depuis ce jour que Klostermann le déteste d’ailleurs (il l’avait précédemment prévenu de sa relation avec le capitaine mais il n’avait pas pensé que c’était réel, dommage). Et aujourd’hui, son choix est fait depuis presque un mois entier, il a choisi le gardien finlandais qui leur avait déjà volé la Pokal deux ans plus tôt, et qui a essayé de recommencer cette saison. Lukas Hradecky. Ce n’est pas qu’il a des comptes à rendre avec, c’est plutôt qu’il a toujours sur le cœur des souvenirs de ballons à deux centimètres des filets. Le finlandais est aussi appréciable à regarder. Il ne pouvait pas non plus décider de se taper les jeunes joueurs de l’équipe nationale, pour leur estime, pour la façon dont ils le regardent, et parce que Löw est dans les tribunes et finira par tout savoir de toutes façons. Le choix est plus dur à faire qu’on ne pourrait le croire. C’est une stratégie comme une autre de sa part, mais ce n’est pas si facile de poser le doigt sur la tête qu’il veut baiser le soir même après la victoire (et la défaite adverse).

Une fois qu’il en a informé l’organisateur de cette partie là de la Pokal, il n’a plus qu’à se rendre dans l’une des salles de l’Olympiastadion destinée aux soins des joueurs pour attendre que l’autre gardien le rejoigne. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment il va s’y prendre, mais comme il sait que le public n’en sera jamais informé, et que les caméras sont coupées, que personne n’a le droit de les regarder, Manuel se sent comme s’il avait tous les pouvoirs du monde à ce moment précis. L’année dernière, il n’avait pas fait de remues avec Sabitzer, mais c’était principalement parce qu’il ne le connaissait pas et n’avait aucune idée de comment s’y prendre vu que c’était sa première fois avec cette tradition, maintenant, il a toutes les cartes qu’il veut en main, et il accepte d’être le successeur d’Oliver à Berlin. La porte de la salle s’ouvre sur un homme en costume accompagnant Hradecky, toujours en maillot, sa médaille d’argent toujours autour du cou (Manuel mentirait s’il disait qu’il n’avait pas un sourire moqueur à la pensée qu’il commence à en faire la collection, c’est sa deuxième médaille d’argent de Pokal en trois finales). Il ne va pas non plus mentir, son maillot orange fluo le dérange, et c’est hors de question qu’il le laisse le garder très longtemps. Manuel ne se lève pas du banc où il se trouve, il est le vainqueur, et il a l’esprit de vengeance bouillonnant en lui.

Lukas n’a pas l’air d’avoir réellement conscience de ce que la tradition implique, alors il n’a pas demandé où ses coéquipiers étaient les années précédentes en finale ? Ou peut-être est-il simplement encore sous le choc du but de Robert, ce sont sûrement les séquelles du match. Il n’a pas réellement d’empathie à ce sujet, le sport est le sport. La vie est la vie. Le coupable est innocent. Manuel lui montre du menton la table de massage, c’est ici la dernière fois qu’il a baisé l’autrichien, maintenant il a d’autres plans mais c’est toujours le même début. Le finlandais s’allonge sur le ventre, il peut voir ses poings serrés, ses veines ressortant, pauvre homme, en pleine réalisation du drame dans lequel il se trouve. Manuel se glisse jusqu’à la table pour passer ses doigts sur la peau pâle du nordique, qui aurait cru qu’il finirait par pouvoir avoir une vengeance pour la baise que Thomas n’a pas pu avoir deux ans plus tôt… C’est avec un certain manque de respect qu’il lui retire sa médaille du cou, il est le seul à pouvoir en porter une, parce qu’il a gagné, parce qu’il n’a pas donné un but gratuit en faisant des erreurs. Lukas tique mais ne dit rien, encore moins quand il sent son maillot lui être retiré, ainsi que la couche de protection qu’il porte en-dessous. Manuel peut voir ses frissons, pour quelqu’un venant de Finlande c’est plutôt ironique, mais il ne dit rien, sourit simplement, alors qu’il observe l’autre gardien chercher à retrouver un rythme de respiration normal, sa poitrine se soulevant trop rapidement pour qu’il puisse lui cacher son appréhension. C’était pareil pour Sabitzer. Il y a une certaine redondance en Bundesliga. Manuel passe ses doigts sur son dos pour sentir les muscles tendus, pour là où il pourra passer ses lèvres et plus tout à l’heure, il ne peut pas nier que Hradecky a un magnifique corps, il sait que ça va être une bonne expérience.

Manuel finit par s’intéresser à ses jambes, si longues, si musclées, mais tellement fragiles face à la menace d’un attaquant. Il veut les voir nues, sans rien dessus, il ne veut pas qu’il y ait ne serait-ce qu’une seule barrière entre ses envies et le corps du finlandais. Il lui retire ses crampons et ses chaussettes, il ne va pas coucher avec ça, encore moins vu la terre présente dessus. Il est agréablement surpris qu’un homme en apparence si bavard que Lukas se taise (est-ce la honte qui doit inonder son esprit d’être déshabillé par le vainqueur d’une coupe qu’il a désiré ?). Mais il sait que ça va finir par changer, s’il veut entendre son nom à travers la bouche du finlandais, il obtiendra ce qu’il mérite. Il finit par lui retirer son short et son boxer, lui révélant ses fesses fermes à première vue, mais qui semblent d’un coup bien molles quand il y pose les mains. Il est réellement surpris par la capacité de silence de l’autre gardien, comme s’il ne voulait pas le satisfaire davantage, comme si ça pouvait lui rapporter autre chose qu’une défaite plus amère.

Manuel le retourne, il veut lui faire face, lui montrer à quel point toute résistance est futile parce qu’il est le seul à pouvoir décider quand ça se termine. La tradition est sienne, et seulement sienne. La victoire n’appartient qu’à une personne dans la pièce. Les yeux du finlandais sont plein de haine. Manuel ne peut qu’en sourire, même s’il n’est pas là pour le briser, il sait que ce ne sera pas la même chose quand il va rouvrir la porte. Il se penche sur l’homme sans défense, ses lèvres près de son oreille alors qu’il soupire un air chaud provocateur, c’est avec délice qu’il profite de la faiblesse de Lukas pour prendre sa bite dans sa main, il sourit avec malice quand il entend le souffle faible du finlandais. Pauvre petit, il doute qu’il ait déjà fait l’acte dans un stade. Manuel masse rapidement ses boules, pour le rassurer un minimum, même s’il sait qu’il va vite déchanter. Il retire sa main quand il entend le premier gémissement rauque de Hradecky.

« Branle-toi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Fais-le ou j’autorise toute mon équipe à venir me regarder te baiser contre le sol. »

Lukas mord sa lèvre en retenant sûrement une insulte, avant de desserrer le poing pour faire comme il avait dit, se touchant en pensant probablement à un ancien coéquipier, ou à une médaille d’or. Après plusieurs minutes à juste écouter la respiration de plus en plus tremblante du finlandais, Manuel décide de claquer sa main pour le faire arrêter, il est presque sûr que s’il le pouvait, le gardien l’insulterait ou le frapperait. Il récupère la médaille d’argent abandonnée sur le côté pour la nouer autour de la bite du perdant, aujourd’hui il est aux commandes, le beau nœud autour de sa queue le transforme un peu plus en cadeau. Il se redresse pour observer les réactions du finlandais, ses sourcils sont froncés, ses lèvres plissées. Manuel resserre légèrement le nœud avant de s’écarter, ils n’en ont pas fini pour la soirée, dommage pour le plus jeune.

« Tu pues la sueur, viens sous les douches ou je t’y trainerais avec une laisse s’il le faut. »

Le regard de haine du finlandais s’intensifie alors qu’il se redresse pour descendre de la table, la médaille pendant entre ses jambes. Ce n’est pas désagréable de le voir si rouge, essayant presque de lui cacher sa nudité, même si c’est un échec complet. Il ne lui cachera pas sa beauté. Ils finissent sous la douche, Manuel toujours habillé alors que l’homme nu devant lui s’accoude au mur de la douche, l’eau tombant sur son corps. Il est si délicieux à regarder, il peut très clairement voir que ça ne le dérangerait pas de lui envoyer son poing dans la face, mais il sait que s’il le fait, ce sera pire pour lui après. Pour le moment, Manuel décide de le laisser sous l’eau le temps qu’il aille retrouver ses gants, sa vengeance n’a pas été entièrement accomplie, et il n’a pas d’autres moyens d’y parvenir que d’utiliser les armes qui les caractérisent en tant que gardiens. Il enfile un gant avant d’envoyer une solide claque sur la fesse gauche. Cette nuit, il lui appartient. Lukas retient un gémissement, ou une insulte, alors qu’il joue avec ses jambes pour passer la douleur, oh si seulement c’était si facile, si seulement c’était la seule. Une bonne dizaine doit suivre pendant les trois minutes suivantes, Manuel ne regrette rien, parce que secrètement il s’en amuse, le prix de la Pokal est plus compliqué que le finlandais l’a cru. Il jette son gant sur le sol quand il peut voir les traces de ses doigts sur la peau désormais rouge écarlate. Son sourire est toujours présent sur ses lèvres, il ne peut qu’en rire, ce n’est qu’une récompense de plus quelque part, Hradecky a la chance de pouvoir se faire baiser par un champion du monde. Manuel est quand même plutôt déçu, Lukas fait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître, il ne lui donne même pas la satisfaction d’entendre sa voix rauque et grave. Il ne peut pas le briser à travers le silence, alors que Sabitzer avait fini par pleurer comme un enfant à un moment.

Manuel soupire, c’est peut-être moins satisfaisant qu’il ne l’aurait cru, il aurait dû prendre l’un des milieux de terrain. Il dénoue la médaille pour la repasser autour du cou de l’autre gardien, cette tradition lui semble tout de suite absurde si le bonheur n’est pas accompli. Ce n’est pas le moment de faire de la philosophie, il se le répète alors qu’il observe Hradecky se masturber pour se débarrasser de son érection. Ils n’ont plus rien à faire d’ici. Manuel récupère ses affaires, il doit participer à une fête pour la victoire.

Fin


End file.
